The Gate of Infinity
by Akarthus
Summary: Kros was a scavenger at the nuclear wasteland, Earth. He WAS a scavenger. His life changed when he stumbled across a wonderful machine. A machine that will teleport the user to a different world after consuming a large amount of energy. Kros did it. He find the energy to get him out of this god-forsaken-land. But will he have peace in the other worlds? Now... We shall see...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **：** **A New World**  
Kros slowly opened his eyes after overcoming the dizziness of the world-crossing teleportation. He felt a suddenrelieve when the tooked a long deep breath of the air, no wasteland air can be this refreshing and clean.

He struggled to stand up and lean on a wall next to him. The pain and dizziness of the teleportation was still affecting him, by a lot. Nevertheless, he was so eager to see what kind of world he was in that he ignored the dizziness and pain.

Slowly walking to the side of the "platform" he was on, he saw hundreds of highrise buildings around it. This one is one of the highest among those. The buildings are old and poorly maintained, but for Kros, it is much better than those ruins in the wasteland.

"Finally! I am out of that damned wasteland!" Kros said quietly to himself. He is a calm person, calm but twisted. 'The wasteland will change all who dare to live within it, and you do not have a choice.' That is what they say in the wasteland.

After taking a few deep breath near the edge of the building, Kros walked back to the spot where he landed, checking his stuff.

The machine was perfectly fine, no smoke and cracks, and the displace of it reveals that for the next teleport, it will require 8,000,000 units of energy. Kros clear the machine before kissing it, "you are my savor... the real savor.."hemuttered to himself, then puts the machine in his makeshift backpack.

He checked his only weapon, a .357 calibur revolver with about 2 dozen rounds in his belt. He knew it is not going to be enough after seeing a high-tech armed aircraft just flew pass him.

He reloaded his revolver and packed his bag, Kros is ready to go. A hard kick is enough to open a rusty door, that's what he thought, and it turn out right. The door banged to the side of the wall and bounced back a little.

With a sure grip of his gun, Kros walked down the stairs one by one, the sound of heavy boots step of metal has echoed all over in the stair way.

The building is really tall, maybe about 120 floors, but Kros didn't went all the way to the bottom, he stopped when he saw a blury sign that says "Floor 83 Exit". Just like before, Kros kicked the door open, then he saw something he will never forget—a city that is layer on layer, buildings on top of other buildings, broken wires hagging out, and the amount of people there... Kros just never seen anything like this before.

He made a little taunty smile on his face, "This will be interesting...This brand new world..."


	2. Chapter 2 Slum Area

People here dressed in shoddy clothing, because only the poorest lives here, the slum. Kros now is leaning on a wall and observing the city. He find it interesting to him, people here having those high-tech looking machines but unable to get  
/some decent clothing. The giant advertisement board is huge and it is 3D, but the apartments are old and poorly build.

Bypassed people don't really give a shit to what Kros is doing because he don't seem rich. That is true indeed, he has only some crappy food and water from the wasteland in his backpack, and his clothing is what most people wear in the wasteland. T-shirt  
/and pants with a tough long traveling clock covering it, and of course, a gasmask.

They don't really wear gasmask in the slums, the air is still considered somewhat clean over there, just some industrial waste gas. It might cause some problem at first, best when you get used to it, it is noting.

Although Kros can't read the language here, surprisingly, he is able to understand verbal conversations. He looked at that giant advertisement board, and it now says "This world need more heroes, join the Overwatch!" Kros has no idea what it says, but  
/based on the looks, he think is military reciting soldiers.

Kros started to walk on the streets he was on, he thinks he still need more information about this place, this world before he can start to do something useful. He noticed that people here pay with a semi-transparent card, maybe some kind of ID card he  
/thinks.

 _Then...I have to get one of those cards.._ He continued to walk while having this thought in his mind.

He noticed the streets are more chaotic than before, people here are mostly young people, kids , teenagers, and young adults. Kros got ready, hands on his gun preparing to encounter any danger as he walks down the street.

As walks down the streets, trouble has came to his at last.

3 persons, 2 guys in the front and a girl in the back has surrounded him they got metal pipes and baseball clubs in their hands, smiling unnicely.

"Hey dude, we are short on credits, you mind borrowing some to us?" He said to Kros, slowly garbing the pipe with his left hand.

"Well... My answers is..." Kros smiled, a terrifying smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Legal Residence

A gun shot sound is echoing though out the slum streets, and the man on Kros' left felt pain floating though out his body. _My chest hurt_  
style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16pt;"... He slowly looked down to his chest, it will bleeding like a tap. When to turn his sight towards Kros, he saw a revolver pointing at him with some smoke coming out. _IS IT MY END?_

That's the last thought ever. His eyes closed while his body fell straight to the ground, leaving a pool of blood under his body.

His buddies are stunned by his death, both of them didn't move an inch, but Kros is calm as he normally is. He did a quick tornado kick to his head that sent him flying across the street. Unfortunately, as the street is on top of each other, he fall off. This is at least a 20-floor-high fall, and Kros don't think he will be able to survive it.

Now Kros turned around, with the revolver against her head, he said the exactly the same thing they said before, "Hey dude, I'm short on credits, you mind borrowing me some?"

The girl's body is shaking due to fear and shock, tears starts to run down her cheek, but she still took out one of those semi-transparent card and hand it to Kros, "T...This is...all we...got.."

Kros took the card over and put his gun back to his belt, "Good girl, now be gone."

After the girl fled for her life, Kros took a careful look at the card. The card is light blue, about 2mm thick, very light, there is only a number that said 186 and the other place Kros think for name remain a blank.

"Ok...lets see here... 186 credits and...No name? Probably any one can use it.." Kros murmured to himself and left the other witnesses in shock.

He knew that this part of the slum is somewhat like the wasteland, if people fear you, you won't have much trouble. And he is the expert on surviving in the wasteland, this place is nothing new for him...Except people are less wary and aggressive also the air is much better, not to mention the safety... Much better than the wasteland.

Kros made that taunty smile again, although is well hidden under his gasmask, and starts to walk to the other side of the city, which looks better than the slum.

"It is time to get a permit or something like that."


End file.
